


Ugly Sweater Party

by tm_writes



Series: The Artist [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lannister Babies, Modern AU, little lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: One shot in my Artist world





	Ugly Sweater Party

_Ella is 7_

_Laine is 4_

_Sansa is 32_

_Tywin is 68_

_ Two Weeks Before Christmas  _

Tywin and Sansa had been in Kings Landing for a week, dealing with business and the gallery and both were eager to come home to their children. Over the years, the Rock truly had become their home, and both disliked being away from Ella and Laine. Especially at this time of year.

It was Christmas, and just like the one eight years ago that Sansa had first hosted at the Rock, it was a massive annual event that had grown as their family had. It was truly a Baratheon/Stark/Lannister event these days, and it took a huge amount of work to organize it. Thankfully, Sansa had learned to use the staff at her disposal, and much of the work could be done ahead of time.

One thing that had not changed was the Ugly Sweater Christmas Party. And neither had Tywin’s non participation in it. It no longer bothered Sansa and hadn’t since that first awful fight. She knew he was uncomfortable with the whole thing, and she never pressed him again. She happily scoured online websites to find the perfect sweaters for her and the children, and that was enough.

Until today, apparently. When they entered the house the children came racing to meet them, and Sansa and Tywin gathered them close. They were extraordinarily hands on with them, and it was hard on everyone when they had to go away. This week, Ned had come to stay with them and give Sera and Sandor a hand.

Ned gave Sansa a hug and asked how the flight was and she answered, but she could see something in her father’s eyes. He almost looked sheepish. He held up his hands and muttered it wasn’t his fault, and that her husband was too stubborn for his own good. Sansa got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Daddy, look what we found for you,” Ella was saying, having brought the shopping bag with her when she had heard that her parents were home. This year she’d help her Mama pick out their sweaters for the funny party her parents always had before Christmas, and each of them had a lion with a Santa hat on. When they’d been in Lannisport with Papa Ned, she’d found a sweater and it had a Daddy lion, whose mane was white like Santa Clause. The daddy lion had an even bigger Santa hat than her little lion did. They would be matching. Ella loved when things matched these days. She'd inherited her mother's love of clothing and shopping and her and Laine had been so happy when they'd found the sweater.

Sansa shot a look his way and shook her head. She’d had nothing to do with this and Tywin could see the truth in her eyes. When he looked to Ned he just shrugged.

“They’re kids, Tywin,” was all Ned said. “And it’s Christmas.”

Tywin sighed and recalled that awful fight he’d had with Sansa all those years ago. For some reason, he never thought this issue would come up again, but as he looked into Ella’s green eyes and Laine’s blue ones, he knew he couldn’t say no.

“You’ll match us, Daddy,” Laine said and snuggled in closer, loving his father's strong arms around him. His son was an affection child, and though Ella and Tywin were closest, Laine loved his father deeply. Tywin knew he’d never win this battle, so he asked for Ella to show him, which she eagerly did and when she asked if he’d wear it he nodded his head.

After dinner, baths and stories, and then even more stories, Tywin and Sansa finally were allowed to leave their children’s room. They were always a bit needier the longer they had been gone. As they walked down the hallway of their private wing, Sansa fit her hand into his and squeezed. When they were finally alone, she kissed him and said she’d talk with them tomorrow and that he wouldn’t have to wear the sweater.

He cocked his head and looked at her. Time had only enhanced her beauty, and Tywin swore he loved her more each day. She was everything to him; her and the children she had given him. There was so much love in their household that it wasn’t even in the same universe as it had been raising his first offspring. Everything was different because it was Sansa.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” he said, cupping her face and holding it still for a moment. She nodded. "You'd make it so I didn't have to do this."

“That fight….” She let her voice trail off and he saw sadness flare briefly. “I made a promise Tywin, that I’d never make you do something you don't want to. We discussed this. I’ll speak with them."

He nodded. He appreciated it, but it wasn’t required. “I’ll wear the damn sweater, Sansa,” he told her and she arched an eyebrow and went to protest and he kissed her. “I’ll wear the sweater because I’m not going to be the bastard that breaks my children’s hearts over a stupid article of clothing.” He saw her eyes tear and she nodded.

“I love you,” she said and he nodded.

“I love you as well,” he said and then he smacked her arse, lightly. “Now, let’s see how much.”

She grinned and kissed him harder, reaching down to squeeze his hardened length through his suit pants. “Oh lover, I hope you can keep up.”

Tywin barked out a laugh. “Bet your delectable arse I can, wife,” he growled at her and Sansa knew she would be in for a fantastic night of passion with her husband.

_ The Party _

The night of the party was here and there were forty of their friends and family waiting downstairs for them, and Tywin stood in their bedroom holding the garish green sweater. It wasn’t even the lion, which he appreciated, it was the color. He felt like a walking Christmas Tree.

“You don’t have to, Tywin,” Sansa said and bit her lip. “I’ll tell them I shrunk it in the wash or something,” Sansa said and Tywin grimaced and shook his head and then slipped it on. It was the most ridiculous article of clothing he had ever worn. He shot his wife a look, and she was trying to hold back a grin.

“Out with it,” he rumbled at her, his face a severe line of displeasure.

She sauntered up to him, swinging her hips and let all the desire and love she felt for him shine through her eyes. “I want you,” she said and slithered along his body.

He arched an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. “It’s not the sweater; it’s the fact that you hate it, but you love them enough to do it. It turns me on. Makes me hot,” she leaned up and whispered what she was going to do to him later.

He was just about to respond, when the children burst into their rooms, their sweaters matching his. They took one look at their parents and happy squeals broke out and Ella launched herself into his arms.

“I love it Daddy,” she said, grinning a gap-toothed smile. She pressed a kiss to her cheek and Tywin knew he’d walk through fire for each of them in this room.

He bent down set Ella on the ground and scooped Laine up. His lion also had a mane, but it was much smaller. Laine traced the big mane on Tywin’s lion and looked at his father’s eyes. “Someday I’ll be a big lion like you, Daddy,” and Tywin swore his heart exploded. He looked to Sansa and saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

Tywin gathered his family, and linking hands they made their way to the elevator. When they reached the first floor, they were the last ones to arrive, and everyone turned to greet them. Stunned looks crossed most of their faces, until they all saw the beaming faces of Ella and Laine. Then the moment was broken and a loud cacophony of voices filled the room.

Ned made his way over to Tywin and Sansa who were holding hands and he grasped him by the hand and clasped him on the back.

“You’re a good father, Tywin,” Ned said and Tywin grunted and sipped his scotch. He might not admit it, but it had been worth it. It made them a unit, and the pride on his children’s faces was worth it.

Kevan and Jaime were next, and they too had to comment on Tywin’s attire. Both were grinning broadly, but it was good natured and Tywin relaxed slightly.

When Stannis approached him, Tywin noted he was the only one in a regular sweater. The two men had become especially close over the years, having entered into a few very lucrative business agreements. Shireen had just gotten married last year and was here with her husband, pregnant and Stannis shrugged. He could hardly believe his baby was twenty-six.

“I imagine I’ll have a grandchild that won’t allow me to escape without wearing one of those monstrosities someday soon.”

Tywin grunted at that thought. “They have a way of making you do things you’d never think you’d agree too.”

When they were alone again, Tywin leaned down and nuzzled Sansa.

“I love you,” he whispered to her. She turned and cupped his face.

“And I love you.”

Then they turned and watched their children, such happy little lions, have the best Ugly Sweater Christmas Party yet at the Rock. 


End file.
